The Boom Factory
The Boom Factory is the fifth level in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing If the Sheriff thinks he's safe behind his giant metal gate, it's because he doesn't know explosives like Sanford does. This factory processes more combustible chemicals daily than any other facilities in Nevada. If we're going to find high explosives to replace what we lost in the crash, then this is the place to do it. Objective Find the high explosives so we can bust down the Sheriff's front door. Level Details The level starts with Sanford telling Deimos to be careful as angry workers and high explosives don't mix. Coincidentally in the next room, a MERC Laborer exclaims that he is angry and wants high explosives. The duo have to kill three of them. In the next room, there are more laborers. One of them is asking the others where to put a box and walks onto a flame exhaust to which another laborer exclaims that the flame exhaust is on. The next room contains three laborers and a Merczerker guarding the a switch to unlock the next door. Two more laborers enter the room and attempt to fight Sanford and Deimos. Afterwards more laborers and zerkers come in to stop the duo. The next room, there are a large group of laborers and two recruits talking about having to wear helmets. In the same room Deimos has to hack a panel to unlock the door. The next room contains more recruits, laborers, and a zerker, nothing interesting here. The room after that has laborer asking another if the fire is good to which the other responds that it's nice and good. Another laborer between two flame exhausts get dizzy from the flames. A zerker enters the room finding the duo and telling others to kill them. The next room has the two having to survive an onslaught of recruits, laborers, and zerkers. The next room contains a large group of laborers and the first explosive. A group of recruits and a zerker then comes through a giant door, they should be easy to defeat. The next room contains a MERC Gunner commanding a squad telling them to hurry up and calling them jackasses. Three laborer come out with boxes that can block some bullets. Recruits, more laborers, and another gunner enter the room for combat. The next room contains constantly running flame exhausts with a laborer telling others to keep them running as he reassures himself that no one will get through and the second explosive. Boss Fight The next contains a huge room with lots of places to take cover. Then two G03LMs come from the room with unique looks. The one with electricity conductors and a mohawk is Church and the one with a gas mask and a Mhati-999 is Jorge. Both have two corpus bars. They both act very cocky as Church itches for battle and Jorge calls Sanford and Deimos tools. You can use flashbangs to stun them and perform executions on them. When Church loses one corpus bar, he exclaims that they can't hurt him, which is a lie. When Jorge loses a corpus bar, he tells them they will pay for hurting him and calls them runts. During the fight, recruits and zerkers will constantly spawn. After defeating the two, Deimos calls them jokers since they were easy to beat. The last room contains the third explosive and a extra being guarded by recruits with helmets and a laborer. After grabbing the explosives, the level ends. Playable Characters * Sanford * Deimos Enemies * MERC Recruits * MERC Laborers * Merczerkers * MERC Gunner * Church(Boss) * Jorge(Boss) Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2